Private Bathroom Fun
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I read some really cool Kaz x Oliver stories and now I've written one! Rated M for guy on guy.
1. Original Version

Me: My eyes are soooo tired! The hours I put into this killed my vision! I hope you Kaz x Oliver fans love this! If not don't even think of reviewing and spreading your negativity all over my go times. I'm actually proud of this one. Manually because I got this idea from a small five sentence paragraph I wrote.

Anyway, Enjoy!

/

"Wait, K-kaz stop it we're in public p-place." Oliver's warns, but then throws his back in a silent scream. "Ahhh~ right t-there s-so good! I think I'm gonna cum soon~!" He moaned as his raven haired best-friend/boyfriend licked every inch of his rock hard cock. The slighter didn't get why the raven was so interested in giving him a blow job in this expensive restaurant's bathroom, but the brunette was starting to like it. He didn't want him to stop, however he was still a little worried. "What if we g-get c-caught?"

"Jeez, relax Oliver we're in a private bathroom stale. It's basically a small room. No one can see or hear us." Kaz reassured as his tongue continues to lap the brunettes member until it's oozing pre-com from the tiny slit. He tasted a few drops on his tongue and laps up the reast of the sweet thick white liquid. They haven't done this in a long time not that Kaz liked only giving the other head he just liked doing sexual things in public places with him.

Oliver whimpered and tries to grip his boyfriend's hair. The burning feeling in the pit of his stomach was a sign that he was pretty close to coming, but he wanted to do something else before that. "Kazzi please." He begs tugging the other teens hair.

The raven doesn't cease his movements grinning as he drove his lover wild. There's no denying that he loved dragging things out so Kaz desides to ask, "Please what, Olipop?" Obviously, he knew exactly what his lover wanted, he just loved hearing the slighter male beg.

A pout like frown sets on the brunettes thin pink lips as he lets the ravens hair go. "Please d-don't make me say it."

Kaz smirks up at him with mischief in his clouded black eyes. "Aww Oli, I'm only trying to help you." The raven purrs from his kneeling position and leans back stoping everything he was doing in it's tracks. "Do you want me to stop? Is that what you want?" He asked with his hands wandering over his lovers unclothed legs.

"N-no, god no!" Oliver squeaks trembling at the touch. "Please Kazzi, please."

"Please "what", you gotta tell me Oliver or I won't understand. You know how clueless I can be." Taking a hand the raven moves it up to squeeze the base of Oliver's cock. His hand gradually moves up and down using the dripping precum from the tip to jack his lover off at a snails pace.

"Oh Kazzi~!"

"Come on Oliver tell me." He leans forward and pushes the tip of his tongue into the slit gently and runs it down the the underside slowly then comes back up to nibble at the head. His pass still aching slow.

"Mmmf, Kaz I-I-I please just-ooh." In response Kaz slows his strokes and removed his mouth from the inflamed member. Oliver instantly thinks he's going to die without being touched by him. He was so close too! "No~!" He whines, thrusting into the ravens unmoving hand.

"Just say it. That's all you have to do and I'm all yours."

"..."

"Hmm? I didn't hear you. A little louder would be really appreciated."

"M... me.c."

"Loader, just a little loader Olipop. I need to know what you want from me." He loved backing the brunette into a wall like this. It made the words that the other was going to say all the more sweeter.

"M-make m-me cum."

"How do you want me to do that?"

"A-anyway you want."

Kaz smirks. "Ya sure about that?"

"God yes! N-no more questions, please I wanna cum." Oliver begged still bucking his hips.

"Turn around." The raven ordered and the brunette did exactly as told hands resting on the private bathroom door with his legs slightly spread out and his ass right in Kaz's smug faces. Kaz groans at the sight that greeted him. He could never get over seeing this part of Oliver not when he knows little Kaz loves being inside it just as much. "Fuck."

"K-Kazzi hurry u-up!"

"Hey, don't you dare order me around Olipop. You said anyway I wanted and I'm doing it my way. Now be a good boy and relax." The raven says as he kisses the brunettes hole. You know, he expected Oliver to be at least a little hairy down here, but not one hair could be seen. He would always check, but never found a single one. Kaz even asked Oliver if he shaved but the slighter male said no. "If it worn't for you haven a dick I'd think this was a girls ass." He teases as his wet appendage swirls over puckered flesh covering it entirely in saliva and letting his mouth suck on it slowly.

"Kazzi~!"

The raven chuckles amused and aroused by his nickname. "Even the way you say my name sounds just like a slutty girl." He shoves his tongue inside lips surrounding the hole with his teeth gnashing against it's rim.

"F-fuck~!" Oliver hissed.

Kaz moans. He likes it when Oliver curses. And having his goody two shoes of a boyfriend say that kinda stuff is a turn on. These are practically the only times he can even get his lover to curse. Sometimes Kaz wishes the brunette used fowl language more often, but then it would take away the sexual appeal it gave off so he's satisfied with this.

Removing his hands that were placed on the brunettes thighs he brings them down to unbuckle his jeans, making sure his mouth is still working Oliver's sensitive hole. He didn't need to prep Oliver all the way he knows the other teen prepped for this earlier today while talking to him over the phone. Oliver never believed that Kaz could tell when he masturbated over the phone. 'His voice always cracks when he cums.'

"Kazzi, stop it. I'm already p-prepped."

The raven leans back with a loud wet pop. "I know." Kaz replies and stands up, but only to sit down on the closed toilet seat. He then spits on one of his hands using it to slick up his cock. At this point he was ready to burst from his lover acting needy like this. "Get over here." He grunts out and his boyfriend practically jumps him riding the raven wildly the moment his member breached the brunettes little puckered cavern.

He can honestly say that he went straight to heaven and back while coming inside Oliver in heavy thick spurts. Said brunette moans releasing on both their chests crying out with his arms firmly wrapped around his lovers neck.

"Fuck, Kazzi that felt so good."

"Tch, I barely did anything, you did all the work." Kaz says sarcastically with a snort.

"So?"

"Hey, I'm not saying I mind."

"Really?"

"Well duh, now lets get outta here. We're takin' our food to go and having our second round in the mighty med privet-bathrooms."

/

How was it? Review! ;3


	2. Updated Version

Me: This is the same story. I've just changed a few things to make it sound better in my head. Yes everything sounds the same. I know, I did it on purpose. I'm leaving the original up for you guys to decide which one is better. Personally, I'm surprised I was able to do this.

Read On and Enjoy.

/

"It'll be fine, maybe."

"Oh no, we are not doing that in there. He'll kill us!" Oliver's tries to run back down the empty hall, but is caught by the raven haired male.

"Oliver get your ass in there." Kaz growls as he forcefully pushes the brunette inside the room.

/

"Wait, K-kaz stop it. We are so dead if he catches us." Oliver's warns trying to push the the dark haired male away. Kaz just grunts and continues to unfasten his lovers jeans. Once they're open he kneels before the squirming brunette with a proud smirk. 'Dammit Kaz.' Said brunette internally screams and before he knows it he's throwing his back with a throaty moan. "Fuck!" He whimpers as the raven lapped every inch of his cock with enthusiasm, all while chuckling under his breath.

When did he even pull down his underwear?

The slighter shudders at the hot breath against his manhood. He didn't get why the raven was so concerned with giving him a blow job in this principles private bathroom, if the man found them in here they'd be expelled for sure, but he can't deny that it excites him for a reason even he isn't sure of yet. Oliver really didn't want the other to stop, however he was still Oliver and he still gets worried about these things. "What if we g-get caught?"

The raven below him huffs probably irritated by the stupid question as he continues to please the other. "Jeez, relax Oliver we're in a private bathroom. It's a small room with concrete walls dude. No one can see or hear us." The brunette doesn't look so convinced. "We'll be fine." Kaz reassured lazily as his tongue continues to lap the brunettes member. It begins to ooze pre-com from the tiny slit and he tasts a few drops on his tongue. The raven groans at the the taste felling nostalgic. They haven't done this stuff since ninth grade. At that time Kaz sucked at blow job's (pun totally intended). They should really do this more often. That way Kaz could do more dirty things to Oliver at school. Maybe next time they could do this in the hallway during lunch.

Oliver whimpered breaking through Kaz's dirty thoughts as tries to grip his boyfriend's short hair. The burning sensation deep within his abdomen was screaming out that he was really close coming, but he wanted to do something a little more exciting before the sweet taste of relief washes over him. "Kazzi w-wait not yet." He begs tugging the other teens hair gently.

The raven doesn't cease his movements grinning as he continues drive the brunette wild with want. There's no denying that he loved messing with Oliver's needs and dragging things out so so that the slighter begged like a dirty little whore. "Please what, Olipop?" Kaz asks pretending to be oblivious when he obviously knows exactly what his lover wanted. Sometimes he just couldn't get enough of Oliver's whiny pleas for release.

Fuck, he's so turned on it hurts.

The brunett whimpers slightly angered as his bit his lip to hold in his senseless rambles. "No way I'm n-not saying that Kaz, I don't wanna play this games, please." He begs.

Kaz grins wolfishly at him with mischief written all over his face as he then smirks almost evilly. "Oliver I can't do that." The raven said chidingly like a disappointed parent.

"B-but Kaz..."

"I know you want to tell me." Kaz lays kisses on Oliver's thigh sweetly. "I'm only trying to help you." From his kneeling position he leans back stoping everything he was doing abruptly and gives his lover some space. "Did you want to stop? Is that it? 'Cause I'm cool with stoping." He bluffed as his hands ghost over the brunettes quaking thighs.

"Shit Kaz, god no! I just-" Oliver squeaks trembling at the touch. "Dammit Kazzi, just please." He stresses trying his hardest to get the raven to understand his hurried words. His mind is too muddled and the words sound broken even to himself. Why won't Kaz just fuck him already? "Please~!"

"Please "what"?" Kaz stresses. Oliver is way too easy to tease. "Tell me or I won't understand. I'm pretty clueless if you don't explain it to me in words." Taking a hand the raven moves it up to squeeze the base of Oliver's cock. His hand gradually moves up and down. He then leans over it to dribble a little saliva on the head and uses that as lube while he jacks the other off at a snails pace.

"Shit! Stop it Kazzi~!"

"You know I can't. Come on Oliver say it. Tell me what you need." He leans forward and digs the tip of his tongue into the slit gently. Kaz then runs it down the the underside slowly then comes back up to nip at the head surrounded by foreskin. He gently peals it away with his lips, but his pace is still slow and unhurried like he had all the time in the world. It was like he didn't realize his own need, forgetting about his member still incased in his jeans.

"Mmmf, Kaz I-I-I please just-fuck!" In response Kaz stops his strokes and removed his mouth from the inflamed member. Oliver instantly thinks he's going to die without being touched by him. He couldn't believe Kaz stopped. It was complete torture and the raven was an expert at driving Oliver insane. "No, why!?" He whines, thrusting restlessly and with complete desperation into the ravens stilled hand.

By this point the raven is absolutely sure his lover will say anything to come. "Say it." He orders.

Oliver groans still canting his hips try to get some form of fiction. "Just f-fuck me already Kaz." He whines.

"Why?"

The brunette wants to scream bloody murder and get them caught. "God dammit Kaz! I fuckin' said it. Fuck me. Please." Oliver hisses, bucking his hips and causing Kaz's hand to move up just a little. He grunts in pain and pleasure. "It fuckin' hurts so bad. I need it."

The raven quickly stands and forces the brunette to turn around, slamming him up against the tiled wall. In his lust Kaz growls into the shorter males ear while holding him securely. "I'm gonna fuck you so good." He purrs a second later pressing his clothed bulge against Oliver's ass. The brunette pushes back excitedly and scratching at the wall.

"Oh, god yes."

Liking his lover response Kaz quickly unzips his fly letting his cock spring out. It's a good thing he went commando today. Taking it into his hand he rests the tips in between cheeks. "Ready Olipop?"

"J-just do it already."

Taking that as an okay Kaz thrusts in dry. He practically gets the full force or how tight Oliver was, but the raven doesn't stop there, he just sets a pace not caring that he'll make the brunette bleed a bit. He could practically see the red liquid dripping down the smaller males leg but ignores it.

Oliver's too busy screaming in lust to even register the pain. "Fuck Kazzi harder~!"

The raven grunts and thrust harder gripping the brunettes hips hard enough to leave bruises. He knows the shorter is about to cum any moment now and himself included. Taking a hand off his lovers hip Kaz reaches around to grip Oliver's cock, his hand moving with his thrusts. Only when it becomes harder to move does he release Oliver member.

"Fuck!" The brunette screams cumming on the tiled wall.

Before his own release Kaz hurriedly pulls out to spirt cum all over the now tired males ass creating a huge sloppy mess. "Damn, that was hot." He pants while smearing the cum with the tip of his cock.

Then the door to the bathroom opens and the Principle walks in. "What the-!"

Oliver falls to his knees and cries. "Kaz, I h-hate you!"

Kaz smirks ignoring the principles screams. "No you don't." He'll tell Oliver about the amnesia-ray later. For now he's enjoying the show; Oliver crying his eyes out and their principle yelling a sting of colorful curses.

Best. School Day. Ever.

/

How was this slight remake? Review! ;3


End file.
